Le rendez-vous
by Laet43590
Summary: Cette histoire a été crée pour un concours d'écriture , il y a quelques semaines.


_**Dans le cadre d'un concours d'écriture sur un notre site, j'ai présenté ce texte. Le concours présentait certaines contraintes :**_

 _ **-Le texte ne devait pas dépasser 10 pages en Times New Roman police 11**_

 _ **\- Il devait traité soit de la Saint-Valentin, soit du jour de l'an**_

 _ **\- Les noms de Johanna et Jim Beckett devaient être mentionner**_

 _ **\- Et 8 mots étaient obligatoires dans cette fanfic ( Fidélité ,Légitimité,Révélations, supercalifragilisticexpialidocius, confiance ,cadeau, magasiner, cuniculiculture ).**_

 _ **Je tenais à vous faire partager cette histoire maintenant que le concours est terminé et que l'anonymat n'est plus de rigueur. Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **LE RENDEZ-VOUS**

Assise sur le plan de travail de la morgue, Kate regardait Lanie terminer son autopsie. Elles avaient prévu une soirée entre filles, mais à la dernière minute , un corps était arrivé à la morgue et Perlmutter étant malade, Lanie avait dû se remettre au travail.

Perdue entre le foie et les intestins, elle parlait à Beckett comme si de rien n'était :

-Et du coup, j'ai dit la vérité à ma mère.

-La vérité ?

-Oui , que j'étais célibataire

-Lanie, tu n'es pas célibataire, tu es avec Javier et c'est….dégoûtant, déclara-t-elle en la voyant sortir un organe pour le peser

-Eh ! Javi n'a rien de dégoûtant ! Surtout quand il…

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que fait Espo pour toi, la coupa aussitôt Beckett, qui était déjà bien assez écoeurée par la vue dont elle bénéficiait. Et je parlais de ce que tu es en train de faire sous mes yeux.

-Il n'y a rien de dégoûtant dans mon travail

-Sérieux ? fit-elle, sceptique, en grimaçant devant la vue des intestins

-Tu vois des cadavres tous les jours et tu fais ta mijaurée devant un peu de sang et des organes ?

-Tu les prélèves ! Moi je n'ai qu'à regarder un corps étendu au sol quand je travaille.

-Oh arrête, on sait toutes les deux que tu peux aussi trouver un cadavre en morceaux ou avec une balle dans la tête, ou…

-Heu….je crois que je vais mettre fin à cette conversation et à cette soirée, déclara la détective en se levant pour enfiler son manteau

-Mais attends, on n'a même pas parlé de toi ! s'indigna la légiste en reposant les intestins dans le corps de la victime, sans la lâcher du regard

-De moi ? Je n'ai rien à dire, s'étonna Beckett

-C'est ça le problème ! Kate, tu vas avoir 32 ans et tu es toujours célibataire !

-Tu sais qu'on dirait ta mère, là ? sourit-elle en boutonnant sa veste

-Ne m'insulte pas, s'il-te-plaît.

-Fais-en de même, alors

-Sweety, tu ne vas quand même pas passer la Saint-Valentin toute seule ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est un jour comme les autres.

-Parce que c'est…..triste !

-Ce n'est pas triste, réfuta la détective, sur la défensive. Ce cadavre sur cette table , ça c'est triste.

-Sweety, une Saint-Valentin sans Valentin c'est comme….des fraises sans chantilly.

-N'importe quoi !

-Je ne comprends pas , c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas de prétendants …

-Lanie, soupira Kate, fatiguée

-Quoi Lanie ? Tu vas finir bonne soeur à cette allure-là et Castle, il va…

-Que vient faire Castle dans cette histoire ?

Soupirant devant la force qu'elle mettait à nier l'évidence, la légiste recouvrit le corps du défunt d'un drap , retira ses gants et vint la rejoindre près de la porte de la morgue.

-Il ne va pas t'attendre toute sa vie .

-Je ne lui demande pas de m'attendre, et je n'ai pas…..

-Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour lui. Kate, reprit-elle doucement, il t'aime et…

-Je ne suis pas prête.

Beckett et Lanie en avait parlé longuement après son retour de convalescence . Ne pouvant plus garder un tel secret, elle s'était confiée à sa meilleure amie sur les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient nuit après nuit. La douleur de l'impact, mais surtout les mots prononcés par Castle, et si, depuis six mois, la légiste ne l'avait pas poussée vers l'écrivain, désormais elle était bien décidée à la faire changer d'avis.

-Pas prête ? Qui est prête pour une histoire ?

-Je…

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'il t'attende ou qu'il ne le fasse pas ?

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que j'aille le voir et que je lui dise « eh Castle, ça vous dit un resto pour la Saint-Valentin ? »

-Oui! s'exclama, souriante, Lanie

-Non! s'indigna Beckett devant son enthousiasme

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est compliqué

-Non, c'est toi qui compliques tout !

-Je ne vais pas lui demander un rendez-vous!

-Pourquoi pas ? Le seizième siècle est loin, ma petite ! Maintenant, n'importe quelle femme peut sortir avec un homme sans chaperon, et devine quoi, tu as même droit de l'inviter !

-et si …s'il dit non ?

-Non ? Tu plaisantes là ? On parle de Castle ! Bien sûr qu'il va dire oui ! Il attend sa chance avec toi depuis sa première enquête ! Dieu, ça remonte à presque quatre ans, honey !

-Mais….je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons.

-Je t'en prie, qu'est-ce que Castle et toi, vous avez, sérieusement ?

-Une amitié, répondit Kate en réfléchissant

-Non, ce que toi et moi on a, c'est une amitié, réfuta Lanie, mais ce que Castle et toi, vous avez, c'est un cercle vicieux . Tu crois qu'il va accepter de tourner en rond encore longtemps ?

Réfléchissant aux propos de sa meilleure amie, Beckett sentait l'angoisse monter au fur et à mesure. Elle était tétanisée à l'idée de lui laisser une chance, effrayée de devoir lui révéler son mensonge, et finalement pétrifiée sur place à l'idée de l'aimer à un point qu'il pouvait simplement la briser en un claquement de doigt.

Mais Lanie avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi tous les deux. Ils méritaient d'avoir une chance. Passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, elle demanda fébrilement:

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Lui dire ce que je ressens ?

-Oui, tu pourchasses des criminels tous les jours, alors c'est pas ça qui va te faire peur ?

-D'accord, d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle tremblante. Enfin….il faut que je trouve le bon moment.

-Rien ne vaut le moment présent. Et devine quoi ? Dans deux jours c'est la Saint-Valentin , alors prends ton courage à deux mains, et invite ton Valentin.

-L'inviter, répéta, pensive, Kate en chuchotant

-Hum…Hum….

-Mais..

-Il dira oui ! la coupa-t-elle en la voyant dubitative

-Ok, mais je l'emmène où?

-Kate, on dirait une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous, sourit, amusée, Lanie

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Ok, ok, abdiqua-t-elle, les mains en l'air en signe de paix face à son regard meurtrier. Emmène-le dans un bon restaurant ou….fais-lui à manger ?

-…..

-Honey ?

-Je n'ai rien à me mettre.

-ça, c'est une broutille. Demain matin, tu invites Castle, et l'après-midi , on ira magasiner ensemble.

-Super, de mieux en mieux, bougonna Kate la tête entre ses mains.

-Oh, arrête de pleurnicher, on va te trouver une jolie robe et des dessous à couper le souffle

-Des dessous ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne penses pas le séduire avec ton humour quand même ? la taquina la légiste

-Lanie ! Arrgh !

* * *

 _Le Lendemain_

Elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa nuit à repenser aux mots de Lanie et à la façon d'aborder le sujet avec Castle.

Elle se sentait maladroite, et tellement gênée à l'idée de réclamer un rendez-vous, et de surcroit pour la Saint-Valentin, qu'elle en perdait ses moyens.

Assise devant son bureau à rédiger des rapports, elle sentait une boule d'angoisse monter de minute en minute depuis que neuf heures était passé. Il n'allait pas tarder. Il allait lui apporter son café et plaisanter comme d'habitude, et elle allait lui demander un rendez-vous ?

Se sentant complètement perplexe sur la façon de procéder, elle soupira une nouvelle fois et partit rejoindre la salle de pause pour une nouvelle tasse de café, sous les yeux inquiets des gars.

-Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette

-Ouais….tu crois que c'est Castle qui a encore fait des siennes ? demanda Ryan

-Non….on dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi et qu'elle s'inquiète pour quelque chose

-Va lui parler

-Pourquoi moi ? se défendit Javier

-Parce que….tu sais mieux y faire avec elle que moi

-Non

-Oh allez….sinon on peut appeler Lanie ? proposa l'irlandais

-Pas besoin

-Pas besoin ? répéta-t-il, interloqué

-Regarde qui arrive, sourit Javier, en apercevant Castle sortir de l'ascenseur avec deux gobelets de café dans les mains et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Salle de pause :

-Eh merde ! pesta-t-elle contre elle-même quand le café déborda de la tasse. ça commence bien !

Les mains tremblantes, elle tentait d'éponger son désastre en tentant de calmer son angoisse, quand elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un.

-Oh, je crois que je tiens une bonne histoire, déclara Castle en la regardant se débattre avec la machine à café et la manique.

-Castle ! s'écria-t-elle surprise, pas encore prête à lui faire face

-Ecoutez bien, Beckett, je tiens le prochain prix Allan Poe : Nikki Heat se rebelle contre les machines. Malgré une technologie avancée et une aire ou personne ne peut se faire confiance, Nikki continue sa lutte acharnée contre les robots. Qui gagnera : la machine à grain de café ou la détective sexy ? La fidélité de Rook pourrait-elle l'aider à mener sa plus grande bataille ? ….. C'est vendeur, non ? sourit-il pour tester le terrain.

Quand il était arrivé au douzième, les gars lui étaient tombés dessus et l'avait assailli de questions sur l'humeur de Beckett. Ne comprenant pas toute l'histoire , il leur avait assuré qu'il prenait la situation en main, et était partie tâter le terrain auprès de sa détective.

-Vous savez qu'ils ont déjà fait plusieurs films de ce synopsis ? Et sexy, franchement ?

-Plusieurs films? répéta-t-il en faisant mine d'être déçu

-Oui….on va vous attaquer pour plagiat.

-Pas possible, il n'y a qu'une seule Nikki Heat, pas possible de plagier quoi que ce soit. Et puis, je confirme , il y a un truc sexy en vous quand vous avez cette éponge en main.

-Une éponge ? sérieux ? Il vous en faut peu pour vous émoustiller, sourit-elle en relançant la machine à café

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer tout ce que vous pouvez faire avec une éponge, murmura-t-il pensivement sans faire attention à ses paroles.

-Oh oui ! Je peux faire la vaisselle ou nettoyer le plan de travail, rigola-t-elle

-Oh oui, affirma-t-il, toujours d'un ton rêveur en l'imaginant accomplir cette tâche chez lui dans leur vie quotidienne

-Castle ?… Allo, la lune ici la Terre !

-Hum ?

Le voyant toujours dans les nuages, elle prit dans ses mains la tasse de café, avec l'idée de démarrer enfin cette fichue machine une nouvelle fois.

-Beckett ?

-Hum, répondit-elle concentrée sur sa tâche sans se retourner

-Tenez.

Doucement, il déposa près d'elle sa tasse de café avec deux doses de vanille.

-Pas besoin de reprendre l'éponge pour le moment … mon coeur ne le supporterait pas.

-Ah ah, très drôle, marmonna-t-elle en prenant sa tasse en main alors que Rick souriait à sa boutade. Castle ?

-Oui ?

-Merci, fit-elle, reconnaissante ,en lui montrant des yeux son gobelet de café

-A votre service, détective.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se scrutaient attentivement. Il n'avait eu de cesse de la contempler depuis son arrivée. Ces cernes sous ses yeux, sa posture mal assurée et son sourire qui se voulait confiant mais qui semblait encore fébrile…. Ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait venir son inquiétude, il lui demanda, alors qu'il la voyait regarder le sol avec beaucoup d'intérêt dorénavant.

-Beckett ? Vous allez bien ?

-ça va….Je suis juste… fatiguée.

-Mal dormi ? proposa l'écrivain en pensant pouvoir la mener à se confier

-C'est le cas de le dire.

-Un souci?

-Oui…non…enfin, c'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

Un rendez-vous ? ça ne devrait pas être difficile à demander, si ? Alors pourquoi était-elle si effrayé de demander un rendez-vous à un homme qui fantasmait sur elle, même avec une éponge à la main ?

Soucieux, Castle s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

-Ce sont les cauchemars ?

A la surprise qu'il vit dans ses yeux, il ajouta précipitamment :

-Désolé, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

-Non…je…. Bafouillant devant la tournure que prenait cette conversation, elle se retourna pour terminer le nettoyage du plan de travail, tout en lui déclarant :

-je crois que j'ai juste besoin de sortir un peu de la routine .

-De quelle façon?

-Et si on allait manger ensemble, un de ces quatre ? demanda-t-elle, la boule au ventre

-Manger ? répéta-t-il, perdu.

Ils avaient mangé ensemble , il y a trois jours au Remy's, et il savait qu'elle était sortie hier soir avec Lanie, alors il ne comprenait pas où elle désirait en venir.

-Oui. ça ne vous arrive pas de manger ? reprit-elle en déglutissant, se retournant pour rencontrer son regard confus

-Si, bien sûr

-Alors, un dîner, ça vous tente ?

-Ok. …..Chez Rémy's ? Ce soir ? proposa Castle

-Heu…je suis prise ce soir, mais pourquoi pas demain ? grimaça Kate, se trouvant tout sauf subtile

-Vous êtes prise, répéta-t-il tristement en pensant que, finalement, ces cernes n'étaient pas dûs à un cauchemar mais à une nuit agitée avec un bel étalon. Demain, oui…comme vous le souhaitez, répondit-il, sans prendre conscience de la date du lendemain .

-Super, soupira, soulagée, Kate . J'ai vu qu'il y avait un nouvel italien qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes pas loin de chez moi.

-Un italien? pas chez Remy's, alors ?

-Aller chez Remy's pour la Saint-Valentin, c'est pathétique, non ? sourit-elle, plus détendue

-La Saint-Valentin ? percuta enfin Rick, qui s'étrangla devant cette idée

Elle voulait passer la Saint-Valentin avec lui ? Pas avec l'étalon? Il se gifla mentalement. Attends, idiot, il n'y a pas d'étalon , c'est toi, le canasson! Elle veut un rendez-vous !

-Tu n'avais pas compris, s'inquiéta aussitôt, rouge de honte, Beckett qui l'avait tutoyé de surcroit.

-Je rêve ou vous me proposez un rendez-vous, détective ? jubila enfin Rick.

-C'est bon, Castle , on n'est plus au seizième siècle. Une femme peut proposer un dîner à un homme.

-Vous me proposez un rendez-vous , répéta-t-il, tout heureux

-Oubliez ça, c'était stupide et…

-Non ! c'était pas stupide, c'était….étonnant, mais en bien, se reprit-il devant sa mine soucieuse. Et je serais heureux d'être votre Valentin, Beckett. A quelle heure puis-je vous prendre demain ? continua-t-il, tout heureux, sans faire attention à la double signification de sa phrase.

Quand elle releva le sourcil, amusée, il comprit son erreur et rectifia aussitôt :

-Vous prendre avec ma voiture, pas avec mon…enfin ….

-C'est bon, Castle. J'avais compris, sourit-elle devant sa mine paniquée. Et pour répondre à votre question, 20 heures, ça vous va?

-C'est parfait, Beckett.

Souriant tous les deux, ils débutèrent l'une de leurs conversations silencieuses, quand Espo arriva dans la salle de pause pour leur déclarer :

-On a un meurtre. …Heu….je dérange ? sourit-il, amusé, en les apercevant perdus dans leurs pensées

-Non, répondirent simultanément Rick et Kate .

-Ok….alors ce meurtre ?

-C'est bon , donne-moi l'adresse, Javier.

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le silence le plus total. Castle était toujours sous le choc de ce rendez-vous qu'il n'espérait plus, et Kate, elle….désormais paniquait. Et si elle n'était pas prête ? Si elle avait fait une erreur ?

Les doigts ancrés sur le volant, elle avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine face à son angoisse. Arrivée sur la scène de crime , elle se gara et se préparait à sortir de la voiture quand elle fut stoppée par la main de Castle sur son poignet.

Ses doigts si chauds et si fermes sur son bras l'électrisèrent. Le corps empli de frisson , elle se retourna craintivement pour tomber sur son regard doux et attentionné.

-Un souci? demanda-t-elle devant sa contemplation

-Je me demandais si on pouvait oublier l'italien?

ça y est , il faisait marche arrière. Pourquoi était-elle déçue ? Elle avait fait tout le trajet en étant terrorisée par l'idée de ce rendez-vous, alors pourquoi était-elle si peinée qu'il annule maintenant ?

-J'ai une meilleure idée

-Pardon?

-Laisse-moi organiser la soirée, chuchota-t-il en commençant à caresser de son pouce son poignet.

-Vous n'annulez pas ? fit-elle, surprise par sa déclaration, son tutoiement, et enfin sa caresse sur son poignet qui émoustillait tous ses sens

-Annuler ? non ! certainement pas. Il m'a fallu quatre ans pour avoir un rendez-vous, alors crois-moi , je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner.

-…

-Alors ? Puis-je organiser la soirée ?

Devant sa mine terrorisée, il expliqua :

-Pas de presse, pas les grands plats dans les petits, juste une soirée entre nous….promis.

-Promis ?

-Promis

-D'accord, chuchota-t-elle, toujours sur la réserve

-Super! s'exclama-t-il fou de joie, avec une idée derrière la tête

-Super, marmonna Kate en sortant de la voiture, pas très rassurée de lui laisser carte blanche.

* * *

 _14 Février 18h30_

Elle était sortie plus tôt du poste pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Malgré les tentatives de Lanie pour la rassurer, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se calmer.

-Regarde, je ne sais même pas où il m'emmène

-Laisse-le te surprendre, Sweety , sourit Lanie en la voyant déambuler en dessous près de sa penderie.

-Me surprendre ? On parle de Castle, là ? Il est capable de tout !

-Fais-lui confiance

-hum, gémit-elle, la boule au ventre. Et je n'ai rien à me mettre

-Tu sais, c'est pas ma faute si cette enquête nous est tombée dessus, mais je peux t'assurer que ce que tu portes actuellement le ravira, s'amusa-t-elle.

Seulement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et string noirs avec un papillon devant la poitrine et derrière son fessier, elle se retourna pour la fusiller du regard

-Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un premier rendez-vous et…

-Oh arrête, après quatre ans , tu peux avoir du plaisir , je t'assure ! Et puis ça doit faire un bail que tu n'as pas vu le loup

-Lanie!

-Quoi ? Aucune révélation à faire à ce sujet ?

-Non !

-Ok, ok, sourit-elle, amusée devant son regard furieux. Mais, juste pour que tu le saches, j'ai glissé quelques protections dans ton sac

-Je vais te tuer ! cria Kate quand la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée retentit. Oh mon dieu ! C'est déjà l'heure ? paniqua-t-elle

-Mais non….allez, cherche une robe, dans cette penderie, qui ne ferait pas sourire ma grand-mère pendant que je vais répondre.

-Arrgh ! s'énerva-t-elle en tapant des pieds devant son armoire.

Rien n'allait convenir. Toutes les robes qu'elle souhaitait ou aurait pu porter étaient déjà passées devant son oeil aguerri et aucune d'entre elles ne lui paraissait convenir. Le fait aussi qu'elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait ne l'aidait pas à faire son choix. Fallait-il quelque chose de simple ou de sophistiqué ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en fut sortie par Lanie qui portait un grand carton avec une enveloppe.

-On dirait que Roméo a remis le couvert

-Tu crois que c'est une robe ? demanda, soucieuse, Beckett en prenant le colis pour le déposer sur son lit pendant que Lanie lisait la note

-« supercalifragilisticexpialidocius , que la magie opère » !

-Mary Poppins ? Sérieux ? Il va me faire tous les Walt Disney ?

-C'est mignon…., répondit, toute heureuse, la légiste. Allez, découvrons ta tenue pour la soirée !

-Ok,ok, bougonna Kate, en relevant le couvercle, pour découvrir une magnifique robe à bretelles vert émeraude qui s'arrêtait juste en-dessous du genou.

-Bon, ben le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a du goût !

-C'est sûr, sourit Kate en contemplant son cadeau pour la soirée.

* * *

Appliquant une dernière touche de crayon noir sur les yeux, Kate s'appliquait à terminer son maquillage. Elle avait beaucoup tergiversé sur sa coiffure avant que Lanie ne l'abandonne pour la soirée, complètement dépitée devant l'angoisse de Beckett.

Les cheveux ondulants sur son dos, elle posait son crayon quand trois coups à la porte la firent sursauter. Soufflant pour reprendre confiance, elle se contempla une dernière fois devant le miroir avant d'aller lui ouvrir.

Rick se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, un bouquet d'iris blanches à la main et complètement paniqué lui aussi. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi pour organiser son rendez-vous, et à quelques minutes d'emmener Kate à leur premier tête à tête officiel , il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu qu'il réserve chez cet italien qu'elle lui avait suggéré.

Les paroles de sa mère résonnaient encore dans sa tête « Réserve dans un endroit romantique, car Kate Beckett est une femme de grande classe », quand la porte s'ouvrit et la vue lui coupa le souffle. Elle se trouvait là, dans la robe qu'il lui avait fait livrer plus tôt, les cheveux ondulants dans le dos, le sourire aux lèvres, et ses talons à ses mains. Il pouvait voir à la posture qu'elle prenait qu'elle était tout aussi nerveuse que lui.

-Hey, Castle , sourit Kate en le voyant subjuguée devant elle

-Hey, répondit Rick, en reprenant sa respiration tout en lui tendant son bouquet. C'est pour toi.

-Merci.

Un peu gêné par la situation, elle le laissa entrer dans son appartement pour aller chercher un vase pour ses fleurs, alors qu'il l'attendait gentiment dans le hall.

-J'ai presque fini, je suis à vous dans cinq minutes

-Prends ton temps…et Beckett ? l'interpella Castle, en mettant nerveusement ses mains dans les poches

-Oui ?

-On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer , tu ne crois pas ?

Ses cheveux en arrière et une légère barbe lui donnaient un air totalement sexy. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle le reluqua ouvertement alors qu'il déglutissait sous son regard. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise bleu ciel qui relevait la couleur de ses yeux.

-Beckett ? répéta-t-il, mal à l'aise

-Tu as raison…Castle, sourit-elle en stoppant sa contemplation pour enfiler ses talons hauts.

-J'ai toujours raison

-Ben voyons

-Prête ? demanda-t-il en la voyant prendre son manteau et son sac

-Prête. Alors où va-t-on ?

-ça, c'est une surprise…..

* * *

Assise à l'arrière d'un taxi , les yeux bandés, elle attendait patiemment que Rick lui ouvre la porte et la guide jusqu'à leur réservation.

Quand il avait sorti plus tôt le bandeau, avec un air malicieux et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, son angoisse avait monté d'un cran.

Qu'avait-il prévu ? Y aurait-il du monde ? Devait-elle s'inquiéter maintenant ?

Mais lorsqu'il lui banda les yeux, son souffle à son oreille la fit frissonner, et il lui murmura :

-J'ai suivi toutes tes recommandations. N'aie pas peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur, je suis armée, réfuta-t-elle pour cacher son trouble

-Tu as emmené ton arme à un rendez-vous ?

-Quoi ? Je préfère pallier à toute éventualité, répondit-elle, les yeux dans le noir, en haussant des épaules

-Ouais, et ben si on m'avait dit que je risquais ma vie en t'emmenant dîner, j'aurais….

-Annulé ? le coupa Kate, amusée par sa voix dépitée

-Non, sourit ce dernier en se positionnant tellement près d'elle que son souffle en fut coupé. J'aurais choisi une robe si courte que tu n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix que de laisser ton glock chez toi.

Sa respiration dans son cou, sa main sur le bas de son dos firent chavirer son coeur. Mordillant sa lèvre nerveusement , elle lui déclara :

-Oh, eh bien peut-être que la prochaine fois, je sortirai aussi vêtue que Nikki Heat dans tes romans.

\- La prochaine fois….Tu…..je…, bafouilla-t-il devant l'image sexy qu'elle lui renvoyait

-On en perd ses mots, Writer-boy ?

-Non, je….enfin…on est arrivés, soupira-t-il, soulagé et émoustillé par cette conversation. Attends-moi, je vais t'ouvrir la porte et te guider.

-Ok, répondit-elle nerveusement.

Les mains tremblantes, la tête basse, elle arrêtait pas de se répéter: « Du calme , c'est Castle…..c'est Castle »., quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il posa sa main sur les siennes arrêtant, par la même occasion , son questionnement.

-Prête, détective ? demanda-t-il sur un ton joueur

-Oui, souffla-t-elle en sortant du taxi, ses doigts emmêlés avec ceux de son partenaire.

Main dans la main, elle se laissa guider par lui , avec les bruits de la rue extérieure comme seul point de repère. Des klaxons et une circulation abondante lui indiquaient qu'ils étaient encore en plein centre de NY sur un axe apparemment bien fréquenté. Attentive au moindre bruit, elle fut surprise quand la deuxième main de Rick vint lui enlacer la taille, et qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Il y a une dizaine de marches à partir d'ici. Je te tiens.

Doucement, elle commença son ascension, et, bizarrement , au fur et à mesure que la soirée se déroulait , elle semblait laisser son stress de côté pour apprécier chacun des gestes, des paroles de l'auteur.

Le bruit de la rue fut vite remplacé par un silence de mort dès qu'ils passèrent les portes d'un immeuble, selon elle. Plus un son n'émanait. Curieuse, elle releva un sourcil et demanda à Rick :

-Castle? Tu as réservé le restaurant entier ?

-Heu….on peut dire ça. Viens.

Tendrement, il l'accompagna encore sur quelques pas, puis , placé derrière son dos, ses mains sur le bandeau, il lui chuchota à voix basse comme pour garder la quiétude des lieux:

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui

-Une idée, d'où on se trouve ?

-Aucune, sourit-elle

-Bien. Alors c'est parti et n'oublie pas que mon mot de sécurité, c'est pomme, déclara-t-il en lui retirant son bandeau.

La luminosité aurait dû la déranger avec tout ce temps passé dans le noir, mais le contraire se produisit. Toute la pièce était éclairée aux bougies. Chaque table, chaque recoin était décoré avec soin. Au centre de la pièce, une table avait été placée, drapée d'une jolie nappe blanche, de couvert était disposé ainsi qu'un seau de champagne.

Complètement éblouie par la magie qu'il avait créée, elle resta sans voix.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas l'italien, ou Rémy's, mais je voulais quelque chose de différent.

-C'est parfait, Castle, murmura-t-elle encore sous le choc

-Sûre ? fit-il tout de même anxieux à l'idée que ça ne lui plaise pas.

-La bibliothèque de NY…. Tu as réservé la bibliothèque de NY….

-Tu te souviens la première fois que tu m'as menotté ? On était ici. Tu te rappelles comme tu étais furieuse que je veuille à tout prix continuer à enquêter ?

-Oui, je me rappelle, sourit-elle tendrement en se tournant pour lui faire face

-Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que tu as commencé à me fasciner, admit Rick sans la lâcher du regard

-Quand je t'ai menotté? Ou quand j'étais furieuse contre toi?

-Les deux…. J'aime quand tu es furieuse contre moi, ton nez se retrousse et tu es tout simplement adorable.

-Mon nez ne se retrousse pas

-Et menotté par toi ou avec toi est toujours un plaisir détective….Enfin quand il n'y a pas de tigre.

Elle n'en revenait pas de cette douceur, de ce bonheur qu'il avait créé juste pour tous les deux.

-Alors, tu devineras qu'il n'y a pas de cuisine ici. J'ai dû improviser, continua Rick devant son doux regard qui le perturba

-Pitié , dis-moi pas que tu as fait une smorlette ? plaisanta Beckett pour alléger la situation devenue électrique

-Hey ! On ne se moque pas, fit-il en minant d'être indigné tout en l'accompagnant à table. Tu as adoré la dernière fois que je l'ai faite. Et puis , il y a pire.

-Pire ? sourit-elle ravie de le taquiner

-Mère aurait pu cuisiner

-Castle !

-Quoi , c'est vrai, s'amusa ce dernier en prenant place en face d'elle.

-Je suis sûre que Martha cuisine très bien

-J'ai été élevé au plat à emporter ! La dernière fois qu'elle a fait à manger, Alexis et moi sommes restés allongés au lit plus d'une semaine

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Bon deux jours, mais quand même !

Amusée par sa mine réjouie, Kate se détendit complètement. Entièrement sous le charme de l'ambiance qu'il avait créée, elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le décor lumineux de la bibliothèque.

-Alors, j'ai préparé un pique-nique…..avec salade, toast, rôti et fromage. J'espère que ça ira

-C'est parfait…..je t'assure

-Bien. Et comme c'est un premier rendez-vous, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait jouer à un jeu

-Un jeu ?

-Hum….la règle des cinq questions incontournables

-C'est quoi ce jeu , Castle ?

-On apprend à se connaître…. Je te pose cinq questions, et toi de même, sourit-il en lui versant une flûte de champagne

-Cinq questions , hein ? On peut jouer le joker, si on le souhaite ?

-Non, c'est pas drôle sinon

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna-t-elle en appréhendant d'ores et déjà ces questions.

-Allez, Kate…..Apprends à me connaître, la supplia-t-il avec sa mine de chien battu

Pendant un instant, elle considéra sa demande. Cinq questions…sans limites…..sans joker….Même si l'exercice l'effrayait quelque peu, elle était amusée par la direction que prenait son rendez-vous.

-Ok, très bien , Castle….à toi l'honneur

-Super ! se réjouit ce dernier en sortant un assortiment de toasts saumonés et de fois gras . Alors ma première question est simple…. Raconte-moi un souvenir de famille

-Tu veux un souvenir de famille ? fit-elle, étonnée

-Hum…hum… Mais un de ceux que tu n'as jamais racontés.

Elle sourit à sa dernière réflexion. Elle ne partageait que rarement ,voire même jamais, de souvenir familiaux avec qui que se soit. Même Lanie ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Depuis que sa mère était morte, Kate avait l'impression d'avoir refermé un pan de sa vie. Un pan qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert à qui que se soit, sauf Rick. Alors l'idée de lui raconter un souvenir heureux qu'elle avait de son enfance que personne ne connaissait n'était pas si dur à trouver.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? chuchota Castle tendrement.

-Rien….alors un souvenir heureux… Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté comment ma mère a découvert mon tatouage ?

Elle avait envie de l'émoustiller, de le taquiner avec son jeu de cinq questions. Finalement, être avec lui avait enlevé toute la pression qu'elle avait pu avoir depuis quelques jours. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait à sa place.

Quand il décrocha sa mâchoire à ses mots, elle rit et lui déclara :

-Tu es si facile, Castle !

-C'est pas ma faute….mais grâce à toi, je connais déjà la contenance de ma prochaine question.

-Réfléchis bien à tes questions, Rick…Seulement cinq questions…..Ce serait dommage d'utiliser l'une d'elles pour mon tatouage quand il y a une chance que tu le découvres plus tard de tes propres yeux, affirma Kate d'un ton aguicheur, en se mordillant le doigt.

-Tu….je…..tu veux ma mort ? déglutit-il en la dévorant du regard

Son rire empli la salle et gonfla le coeur de Castle. Elle le taquinait, elle l'avait même appelé Rick, il se sentait comme sur un nuage à cet instant. La contemplant quelques secondes avec cet air si détendu, il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Kate:

-Alors pour en revenir à mon souvenir, quand j'étais petite on allait souvent à la cabane de mon père. C'était comme notre sanctuaire à tous les trois. Elle est isolée dans les bois, et près d'un lac. Je me souviens des pique-niques qu'on faisait près de l'étang en tentant de pêcher la carpe.

-ça à l'air sympa

-Hum….ça l'était, fit-elle d'un air rêveur.

-Alors la grande Kate Beckett sait pêcher ?

-Bien sûr. On avait une barque, et mon père et moi pouvions partir des heures entières.

-Et ta mère ? sourit Rick

-Elle préférait lire un bon bouquin. C'était comme elle le disait : son temps juste à elle, à Johanna Beckett. J'adorais ces moments étant gamine. Et puis, j'ai grandi et les carpes n'avaient plus beaucoup d'intérêt à mes yeux, au grand désespoir de mon père.

-C'est à ce moment là que Rebelle Beck's a fait son entrée ?

-Ouais…..tu aurais dû voir la tête de ma mère quand elle m'a vue la première fois sur ma Softail, s'amusa Kate. Je la vois encore dire à mon père : « Jim Beckett, ta fille unique a décidé de me donner une crise cardiaque. »

-Que lui a répondu ton père ?

-Un truc du genre : « la pomme n'est pas tombée loin du pommier », affirma Kate, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

L'écho de leurs voix résonnait dans cette immense bibliothèque. C'était comme si ce rendez-vous s'était figé dans le temps. Déposant la salade et le rôti dans leurs assiettes, Beckett déclara :

-A mon tour , pour la question

-sans problème, détective.

-quand as-tu décidé ou su que tu souhaitais être écrivain ?

Cette question, elle se l'était souvent posée. Quand Castle avait décidé de faire rêver les gens sous sa plume? Pris au dépourvu , par cette question, il annonça tranquillement, d'un ton rieur, en piquant un bout de salade avec sa fourchette:

-en étudiant la cuniculiculture.

-Ok , en quoi l'élevage de lapins domestiques a sa légitimié dans ton parcours d'écrivain ? Tu pensais à des meurtres de Pan-Pan ?

-Non, sourit Rick devant son amusement. J'étais à la bibliothèque, ici-même d'ailleurs, à étudier sur ces lapins pour un devoir quand j'ai découvert un livre près de moi.

-Un livre ?

-Hum….Casino Royal. Je ne sais pas comment un roman d'espionnage britannique a terminé sur ma pile de devoirs, mais je me suis laissé emporter par cette histoire. Tous les héros prenaient vie dans ma tête, c'était comme si ce livre sorti de nulle part avait activé une part de mon imagination. Je pense même que Derrick Storm a vu le jour quelques années plus tard grâce à ce bouquin.

-…

-Je sais, c'est stupide de se laisser guider par un livre pour établir toute une carrière, admit-il devant l'air étonné de Kate

-Non…..Ces livres dont tu parles…..tes livres m'ont beaucoup aidée au décès de ma mère….Ils m'ont guidée eux aussi en quelque sorte. Je suis juste étonnée que tu aies refusé, il y a trois ans, d'écrire les James Bond en sachant que ta passion pour l'écriture est venu grâce à cet espion.

\- Disons que j'ai trouvé une autre passion, confia, sur un ton charmeur, Rick sans la lâcher du regard.

* * *

Le dîner était passé si rapidement que Kate fut déçue quand le moment de partir arriva. Tout avait été magique ce soir : le décor, le lieu, leur conversation, leurs regards. Tout s'était déroulé simplement et avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils avaient abordé bon nombre de sujets grâce à ce jeu de questions. Rick s'était confié sur ses échecs sentimentaux et Beckett avait révélé, elle aussi, une grande part de son intimité au plus grand bonheur de l'écrivain.

Mais, il était désormais une heure du matin et ils se trouvaient devant le pas de la porte de Kate à présent. Nerveux sur la marche à suivre, il avait peur de l'effrayer ou de la faire fuir avec un geste déplacé. Se grattant la tête, il murmura alors qu'elle venait tout juste de déverrouiller sa porte :

-J'ai passé une super soirée

-Moi aussi, Rick

-Puis-je espérer un nouveau rendez-vous dans quelques jours ?

-Je pense que tu le peux, sourit Kate en le voyant hésitant

-Bien.

-Bien

-Bon…..je pense que je vais te laisser te reposer…..On se voit demain ?

-On se voit demain, acquiesça-t-elle

Il la contempla quelques secondes, le dos contre sa porte d'entrée et le sourire aux lèvres et décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se laissa envahir par son parfum de cerise qui lui donna la chair de poule. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent plus que de raison sur elle, mais quand il lâcha son baiser pour la laisser partir, elle le surprit en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Toute la soirée, elle avait rêvé de pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle voulait goûter à ses lèvres, sentir son odeur, se blottir contre son corps.

Le baiser fut doux et plein de promesses et quand il se termina , Kate lui chuchota sur les lèvres :

-On se voit demain Rick

-Ouais…..demain, sourit ce dernier avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois chastement. A demain Kate.

Et sans un autre mot, il la laissa devant sa porte , le coeur empli d'amour et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Meilleure Saint-Valentin de tous les temps », pensèrent Rick et Kate en même temps

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, la contrainte de la longueur m'a conduite a terminé plus vite que prévue mon histoire. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne fin de week-end à tous._**


End file.
